haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
NEXT Episode 6
Unbreakable Strange Girl (奇行少女は傷つかない, Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai) is the sixth episode of the second season - known as NEXT - and the nineteenth overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime series produced by AIC Build. This episode explicates the Neighbor's Club's reaction towards Kodaka and Yozora's childhood friendship as well as their antics of planning for their upcoming school festival. Synopsis Following up to Sena's question as to why Yozora was present in his dream of ten years ago, Kodaka feigns ignorance until Rika points out to him his sleep-talking of calling out to Yozora. By then, Yozora reveals to everyone that she and Kodaka were acquainted since childhood, making them former friends. As the club acts bewildered by the revelation, Kodaka remains silent yet troubled. On his next visit to the club-room, Kodaka discovers that everything has returned to a normal state. Hearing a dialogue from Sena's game, Kodaka was reminded of their upcoming school festival. Hearing this resulted in Yozora dropping her book, stating that Kodaka had 'stepped on a landmine' and explains that the school festival is way out of there league. Sena, not wanting to be grouped with her unfortunate club-mates, declare that being a known figure at their academy had made her a necessity in the school's festivities, joining most of the athletic and cultural events, as well as earning her all the top spots for each event. Rika, who had claim to have witnessed Sena's bombastic performance, admits that while it was enjoyable for Sena, her performances were awkward and out of place towards the audience and student's alike, adding that most of the audience's enjoyment stemmed from the males due to Sena's buxom body, much to Sena's torment. Making clear that her claim was spot on of them being as outcasts in their school festivals, Yozora timidly asks Kodaka to accompany her during the festivities. Just as Yozora finishes to mutter her question to Kodaka, Sena declares that they should prepare their own event for the cultural portion of the festival, much to Yozora's chagrin. But as the majority agrees to Sena's idea, Yozora approves of their club holding an event for their festival as Kodaka was taken aback by Yozora's extreme claim of cornering the Normals back to hell with their act. Asking suggestions from her club-mates, Yozora immediately shoots down Sena's for a maid cafe. Though explaining that the cafe would be an easy entry for their festival, Yozora clarifies to the others that with her personality, she can't provide proper customer service, and pointing out that her club-mates aren't any better as her. Kodaka responses in denial to Yozora's claim, while Sena and Rika ridicule Kodaka for not being able to provide customer service due to his misguided appearance. Afterward, Kodaka had Rika prove herself to be a capable maid and asks to borrow Yukimura's former maid outfit to do so. After asking Kodaka to close his eyes as she changes, Rika presents herself to Kodaka donning the maid outfit, with Rika spouting Kodaka's neutral thoughts towards Rika's appearance, much to Rika's discontent. Being demanded to act as the costumer, Kodaka is treated by a harsh and vulgar service from a dominatrix maid Rika. After giving their thoughts towards Rika's performance as a maid providing service, Sena was then told to demonstrate her skill-set of maid service. Acting again as the costumer, Kodaka was astonished yet bewildered by seeing Sena in her maid performance despite noticing the maid outfit being too small for her to wear. Performing a "taste spell" on Kodaka's beverage, Yozora pressures Sena to admit that she was visiting maid cafes after every dismissal as Sena storms off the club-room emotional. Meanwhile, Yozora declares that the maid cafe is no longer an option for their event in the cultural festival. Later that day, while on his way home, Kodaka returns to the club-room due to forgetting something and discovers Yozora wearing the maid outfit. As Yozora tries to explain the situation to Kodaka, the latter left the club-room amused. The following day, after hearing fortune telling in their television earlier, Kodaka suggests the idea for a fortune telling booth as their event for the festival to the club. As Sena states her disbelief towards fortune telling, claiming she is already blessed with tons of luck, Yozora supports Sena's claim, adding her luck has reached its breaking point as she will forever remain friendless and a subject of ridicule, much to Sena distress. However, convinced by Kodaka's suggestion, Yozora considers the fortune telling booth as their event for the festival but denies that she believes in it. Explaining why, Yozora claims to have analytically tallied and researched the accuracy of fortune and luck, leading her to believe that fortune telling is a fraud while Rika begs to differ that Yozora is actually fortune-possessed by going through the effort of doing it. As such, Kodaka asks Yozora why would she still consider the fortune telling booth as their act whereas Yozora forbiddingly explains that she enjoys the pleasure of fooling other people into her fake fortune telling, much to the anxiety of her club-mates. To practice her fortune telling skills, Yozora picks Sena as her costumer. After setting up the right setting for a dark fortune telling, Yozora proceeds to tell Sena's fortune, which the latter unwittingly believes, much to the pity of Rika and Kodaka as the former explain to Kodaka the psychological effect known as the Barnum effect - whereas general description that applies to anyone is being taken by one as a personal diagnosis. Preaching a way to gain fortune and blessing, Yozora tells Sena to do an embarrassing stunt that includes balancing a bowl of water on her head, spinning whilst shouting "Sexy beam!" atop the roof during midnight, which Sena wholeheartedly obeys. During that evening, Kodaka receives a text from Sena stating she was being punished by her father but disregards it since it was for the sake of her happiness, leading Kodaka to suspect that Sena performed Yozora's bizarre stunt. As a reply, Kodaka texts Sena to google search info on the Barnum effect. The following day, a furious Sena angrily approaches Yozora, scolding her for fooling her of her fake fortune telling. As Kodaka tries to calm Sena down by telling her that its normal for her father to punish her for doing unusual things, Sena rebukes Kodaka's claim, tearfully admitting she was happy and hopeful after her father punished her whilst ridiculing Yozora. In the midst of their fight, Kodaka suggests that they should head to their club-room for the time being. Arriving in the club-room, Kobato welcomes her club-mates as Sena lunges at her, much to Kobato's fright. Amused by Sena's usual mood back to normal, Yozora tells Sena that she was indeed blessed by fortune, much to Sena's agreement albeit adding that it is not due to Yozora's fortune telling and forgives her for her misfits. As Kodaka welcomes Kobato back into their club, Rika brings in reference books about fortune telling to help them decide their event for the school festival. Putting the fortune telling aside, Kodaka reminds the others of Kobato's upcoming birthday. As such, Sena plans to hold a birthday party for Kobato, much to the latter's shock. Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, it was mentioned that Kodaka was reading a book in the club-room a day after Yozora revealed the truth to Sena and the rest. In the anime, Kodaka never did anything of the sort, but only sat down. * In the light novel, Sena also mentioned that she joined the scavenger hunt race during their last year's school festival, this was not mentioned in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora hit Sena with her flyswatter after she proclaimed that she'll make a display about her personal history since she thinks it's the same as Tooya City's history. This was not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Yukimura also agreed that Yozora is unworthy in serving costumers and a maid uniform is unfitting for her. This was not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka proved to others that he indeed can be courteous by saying some lines, to which the others find intensifying. This was not showed in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika mentioned that she did crazy little dances, made ridiculous poses, and made weird faces while she was changing into Yukimura's maid uniform that made Yozora and Sena hold back their laughter. This was not included in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika insulted Kodaka numerous times than it was depicted in the anime. So did Kodaka who tried to put some resistance into Rika's insults towards him. Kodaka was only heard talking back to Rika twice in the anime. * In the light novel, Kodaka drank and spilled some coffee on his pants that Rika even pointed out by insulting him. This was not shown in the anime. * In the light novel, Rika's performance on being a tsundere maid towards Kodaka was a lot more hostile than it was depicted in the anime. An example is the part where Rika told Kodaka to come back again; the way Rika said this in the light novel only showed a tinge of kindness to it, but it's the opposite as it was shown in the anime. * In the light novel, Sena, Yozora, and Kodaka himself rated Rika's performance after she was done with it. This never happened in the anime. * In the light novel, Yozora texted to Kodaka the reason why she wore the maid outfit was to check whether Sena ripped or stretched anything out of it. This was not present in the anime. * In the anime, the part where Kodaka asked Kobato if she is still taking remedial classes or not after hearing the fortune telling at their TV was not present in the original light novel. * In the light novel, while Yozora was telling Sena's fortune, Kodaka already knew what the Barnum Effect is after asking Rika. In the anime, it was Rika who explained it to him. * In the light novel, Kodaka mentioned that there were students, whispering at each other, present while Sena was confronting Yozora by the chapel. In the anime, however, no one was there except for Sena, Yozora, and Kodaka. * In the light novel, the whole club tried on the Sengoku Era Generals Fortune telling. This part was skipped in the anime. ** As stated above, in the light novel, the birthdays of Kodaka, Sena, Yukimura, and Kobato are mentioned when they were engaging on the said fortune telling. In the anime, only Kobato's birthday was mentioned. Trivia * Maria Takayama, the Neighbor's club moderator only made a brief cameo appearance in this episode, appearing outside the churchyards in the same way she is being punished by her older sister. * The episode title is a reference to the light novel series, ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll''. Gallery Next episode six eyecatch.jpg|Shunsaku Tomose ending eyecatch Next 6 transcript.png|Episode transcript Category:Anime